Damn Elevators
by SelenaKat
Summary: For goldenhummingbird. Caroline is on her way to an interview when she gets trapped with an unknown, handsome blonde guy in the elevator and begins to panic. So, Klaus comes up with an idea to distract her. Klaroline! Smut! Oneshot!


**A/N For goldenhummingbird. Thank you for your fantastic support! Hope you like it! Prompt: Klaroline smut.**

Caroline climbed into the elevator reluctantly. She had hated elevators ever since she was little but the stairs were out of order and so she had no choice. She was on her way to an interview with a Mr Mikaelson to join their law firm, Mikaelson and Salvatore. The elevator went up a few floors before it stopped again. Everyone else in the lift got out but a handsome blonde man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen got in. She ogled unashamedly until he saw her.

"Whilst I appreciate the attention, love, the staring is off-putting" Klaus said with a sarcastic smirk. He had noticed the pretty blonde staring at him since he got in and thought she was actually attractive. She had long, golden waves and a damn sexy figure but the staring put him off.

Caroline crossed her arms. "I was not staring at you. I have better things to do with my life" Caroline quickly said, her temper flaring. She had been caught staring and this guy was looking at her like she was a creep.

"Sure you do, sweetheart" Klaus humoured her. "Like spending money and shopping"

Caroline was furious. How dare he make assumptions. He was so rude. "I'll have you know that I am here for an interview"

"For secretary then, love?" Klaus mocked with a devilish smirk, his blue eyes glinting. This blonde was one feisty woman. He liked strong women and he could obviously see she was one of those. He was just teasing.

She made to slap him when he caught her hand. "Let go of me"

"Not a chance, sweetheart" He moved closer and she involuntarily shivered with delight.

She could feel her nipples tighten in anticipation and her pussy flooded with warmth. " I said let go of me" She made to yank her hand away when they heard a groaning from the lift.

"Fuck!" Klaus exclaimed angrily. "The lift is broken" He backed away from her to examine the panel.

Caroline began to panic. "Broken?" She had began to hyperventilate. She remembered the last time she was stuck in a lift.

Klaus noticed Caroline looked about ready to faint. He grabbed her arm. "Don't think about it, love. I'm here." Klaus coaxed her towards him. Surely, Elijah would realise the lift wasn't working. Or Stefan. Hell, even Damon might realise.

"How can I not think about it?" Caroline screamed nervously. Then, she realised she was about to have a panic attack. "Distract me"

Klaus was taken aback. "How?"

"However" She was desperate.

He leant forward and kissed her. It was gentle, tender and cautious but there was no denying the passion behind it. She kissed him back. In fact, she kissed him so fast and so hard he was shocked. So the blonde liked him back then. He gently began to explore her mouth with his tongue and noticed how she tensed up with excitement. He pulled his lips away for a second. "I'm Klaus"

"Caroline" She gave her name and kissed him. He was hotter than she expected and his every touch ignited fireworks all over her skin. And, his idea of a distraction was just like hers. She shook off her dress and he his jacket, t-shirt and jeans. She saw his erection and felt a flush all over her body.

Klaus began to explore her body. His hand caressed her breast lightly and he noted how she began moaning in anticipation. He then flicked her nipple back and forth which caused her to let out even louder moans.

"Fuck, Klaus" Caroline moaned as she felt her nipple being flicked.

He felt her hand pull off his boxers and make its way down to his cock before she began pumping tightly. He felt it swell up with desire and every time she stroked the tip he let out a growl of pleasure. His other hand snaked down to her pussy and and with one fell swoop ripped her underwear off. She quivered with pleasure as he inserted one finger into her pussy and swirled it around. Then, he pulled it out and examined her creamy, white juices before licking them off his finger. He let out a growl as he tasted her delicious juices. Then, he latched his mouth onto her breast and began sucking furiously all the while she teased his cock, scraping her long nails across it causing him to growl in pure pleasure.

He growled. "Fuck me"

He began nibbling at her breast and was gratified by the moans she was making with her head tilted back and her eyes shut. He bit down harder and heard her howl in excitement. Then, he slowly detached from her breast as she sunk to her knees. She took his dick in her mouth and began sucking furiously, her mouth teasing the tip of his cock with her soft, satiny tongue. He felt his excitement building as she then gently nibbled at his dick. Klaus grabbed her hair in excitement. Then, she resumed her hard core sucking action and he felt himself ready to cum. "Fuck, I'm ready"

He let out his cum straight into her mouth. She swallowed it with a hungry, ravenous look. He tasted so delicious. She felt a some of his cum miss her mouth and drip down onto her tits and she arched her neck and licked it desperately whilst her hands played with his dick. Then, he dropped down. He began eating her and licking her wet, flowing juices straight from her pussy. His tongue explored everywhere and when he hit a certain spot she screamed in pleasure. "Fuck! I need you!"

He continued lapping up her juices whilst she felt herself close to climaxing. Hot, violent desire was running through her body as his tongue played with an especially sensitive area. His tongue flicked itself back and forth on her G-spot, as Caroline began to shiver with intense delight. She felt herself trembling with anticipation as he then inserted a couple of fingers and pulled them out. They were dripping with her juices which he held up to the light and slowly licked his fingers clean.

"Fuck me, Klaus" He primed her pussy with his tongue and hands. Now, he entered her quickly with his dick and began pushing it in deeper. "I need you now" Caroline cried out in excitement as she felt the tip of his dick penetrate her and then felt him thrust so deep into her pussy that she screamed. Then, he continued thrusting back and forth as Caroline climaxed. Her legs turned to jelly and she was being propped up by him as he thrusted deeper and deeper within her. She let out a moan. He heard her moan and thrust his dick even deeper. Then, he let out the loudest growl she had ever heard as he thrust once more. Then, they both fell to the floor panting. He was sweating after all the exertion and a thin layer lined his body. Caroline thought it was sexy as his chest glistened with sweat. His six pack of a chest. Her face was covered in his cum and her pussy was dripping all over the elevator floor. She looked for her panties and saw them on the floor. "You ripped my knickers! I liked these" The elevator began to move again.

"I'll buy you some new ones, love" He moved closer to her as he too began to pull his clothes on.

She looked at what was left of her clothes. "And my bra" She stepped into her dress without any underwear. She was painfully aware of her nipples protruding. "I have an interview to go to"

"Here" He handed her his black jacket as he too saw how her rosy nipples stood to attention. He couldn't have another man looking at her. "Where's your interview?"

She put his jacket on and was gratified to see that her nipples were now unnoticeable. She looked at her watch. "It was at Mikaelson and Salvatore but I'm too late now"

Klaus chuckled. "Did I not mention I'm Klaus Mikaelson?" He emphasised his surname. "And, I'm pretty sure you got the job Caroline...?" He didn't know her surname.

"Forbes. I'm Caroline Forbes" Caroline couldn't believe. This sexy, handsome guy was Klaus Mikaelson. The lawyer who was ruthless and won all his cases. She then looked down in embarrassment. She had just had sex with her potential boss. The reality hit her. "I'm not normally like this" She offered a weak apology.

Klaus flashed his devil-may-care smile. "Well then, love. I like you like this. Fancy dinner later?" He asked her out. "I'm sure you'll get the job. After all, you seem capable"

"Yeah sure" Caroline was still in shock. She had just fucked her potential boss in an elevator and now he was asking her out on a date and had offered her the job. "But, you can't give me the job. It's not fair on the other candidates" Her sense of fairness won over her desperate desire for the job.

Klaus smirked. "It's not me who's recruiting, love" He watched as she relaxed. No doubt, she had been ready to give him a speech on the unfairness. "But, I'm certain Elijah will offer you the job. I'll come and get you from outside the building. See you at 7pm?" He asked.

"Yeah. That'll be great" She stepped out of the elevator.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please leave some feedback! Selena x**


End file.
